


It’s All Just A Game

by notalotgoingon (orphan_account)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety, Drag Race AU, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, Unfinished, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/notalotgoingon
Summary: A group of volleyball players aged 16 through 18 embarks on a journey of love, self-discovery, friendship, teamwork, and all those other sentimental things. Basically, the Ru girls play volleyball, and some hate each other or fall in love. It’s all just a game, and it is what it is at the end of the day.
Relationships: Bianca Del Rio/Danny Noriega | Adore Delano, Courtney Act/Willam Belli, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Nicky Doll/Gigi Goode, Sharon Needles/Alaska Thunderfuck 5000, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova, Violet Chachki/Katya Zamolodchikova, Violet Chachki/Pearl Liaison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Introduction: Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is kinda boring because I want to introduce the characters, give some descriptions, and the real story starts about halfway through this chapter. Enjoy. :)

The locker room was filled with excited chattering and knocked over book bags. 

“Who’s going to be captain this year?” A blonde girl who was powdering her nose in the mirror asked the group beside her.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know, Courtney,” the red head beside her chuckled, “Sharon’s got this in the bag.”

“I don’t know, Jinkxy. Alaska’s a better player,” a junior shrugged, tying her shoes.

Jinkx rolled her eyes, “Captain isn’t decided by best player, Roxxxy, we choose based on leadership. Sharon’s better anyway. And we’re not picking some dumb skinny blonde.”

“First of all, rude.” Scoffed a player on the floor, struggling to fit herself in a pair of spandex. “Secondly, Alaska is a genius. She’s practically valedictorian. Also, that’s discriminatory to skinny people.”

“Yeah, as a thick and juicy girl myself, skinny girls should not be put down.”

“Whatever, I’ll see you on the court.”

The coach, Michelle, was already pumping up volleyballs and ordering girls around by the time the entire team had arrived.

“Alright, slowpokes,” she began, “I’m going to call your name. When I get to you, say here. You know the drill.

“Adore!”

Slowly, Adore “came back to earth,” as Michelle coined it. With a carefree attitude and winning sense of humor, Adore was affectionately known by the entire school. She loved volleyball since it was a welcome excuse to not go home or do schoolwork. However, in the summer camp, she’d received harsh feedback from the coaches and wasn’t sure if she wanted to continue.

“I’m here.”

“Alaska!”

The owner of the name, a lanky, gorgeous blonde with tanned skin and big brown eyes, responded promptly, “Hieee.”

Michelle had always held a certain soft spot in her cold heart for the girl since the day she first stepped foot on the court. In her first year, sixth grade, she could barely serve a ball halfway to the net, but now, as a six foot tall junior, she was a sure shot for MVP.

“Alyssa!”

“Here,” the brunette with a dancer’s body sassily raised her hand with her other on her hip. 

It was well known throughout the school that Alyssa was fiery and quick with comebacks, if a little slow on the uptake most times. Though she wasn’t the tallest or the fastest, she had been playing the sport for nearly all her life. Alyssa was known for being a mother figure to the other girls, mainly Shangela and Laganja, and she was one of the best setters in the state.

“Courtney!”

“Here,” the Australian blonde who was constantly tan and possessed a body every girl in school envied over replied, inspecting her nails in the bright lights.

“Detox!”

“Here.”

Disgruntled and annoyed yet always ready for a laugh, Detox was a constant on the team. Though she had never won any awards like some of the others, she was known to hit hard and trash talk harder, the cause of a good many points lost. She cursed like a sailor, and many times, the other team had been the object of her anger.

“Jinkx!”

The redheaded girl in question, a senior, held an affinity for the finer things in life. She liked classic movies and planned slumber parties at her house to dress up like vintage celebrities. While most of her teammates got wild and loved shouting, she was the level head amongst the chaos.

“Katya!”

While Courtney had moved from Australia, Katya had been adamant about spending the first seven years of her life in Russia before coming to America. Growing up watching the olympics, she was inspired to play whenever she could. She was fun and high spirited but knew when to be serious.

“Laganja!”

“Yes gawd!” Came the cheerful response.

A recognizable figure around school with outlandish fashion choices that almost always broke dress code, Laganja had perfected her “I don’t care” attitude. When she was confronted with school or responsibilities, Laganja brushed them off, but when she was on the court, a fire was lit inside her. She was the self designated referee when they scrimmaged during practices. Despite being of one two sophomores, she carried herself with the grace of a princess, but her voice did get on people’s nerves.

“Roxxxy!”

The caramel skinned beauty raised a hand in acknowledgement. From the second grade, she had been best friends with Detox, and eventually, they brought Alaska into their group. Some might say they ruled the school. While all of her teammates were sportsmanlike and sweet to each other, Roxxxy was generally the exception to the rule, although she was trying to be better.

“Shangela!”

“Halleloo!” Cheered the petite libero.

Brown curls framed a beautiful face that hadn’t aged since she showed up at Race Chaser High. In recent years, she had been a member of the dance team which affected her volleyball practice time, and Coach Visage had made the ultimatum: dance or volleyball but you can’t have both. Of course, it was a hard decision, but at the end of the day, Shangela chose volleyball.

“Sharon!”

Sharon Needles was a name that struck fear into the hearts of her classmates. Shoulder length dark hair gave her a spooky look that she accentuated by wearing all black and decorating her locker for Halloween five months out of the year. This year was her year. As the oldest on the team, she was expected to be the best, but over the summer, she realized that little Alaska, a girl she had patronized and put down for years, was now her equal. In some cases, many agreed she was better than Sharon, and that would not be tolerated.

“Trixie!”

Trixie Mattel lived up to her name. With her teased up blonde locks and consistently pink wardrobe, everyone knew her as the Backwoods Barbie from Wisconsin. She had recently transferred and kept her sights locked on Katya from the very first day.

“Alright, we’ve got everyone,” Michelle declared.

Katya looked around, “What about Willam?”

“Oh, didn’t you hear?” Detox, the gossiper, asked condescendingly. “She’s been suspended from fall sports.”

“I heard she quit,” Sharon tossed out, “pretty punk if you ask me.”

“Luckily, nobody did,” Roxxxy spat.

“Girls, I’m here to coach winners, not brats. If I wanted to babysit you, I’d charge more. Now, I want five laps.”

A few groans left the group, but every girl trotted around the gym in unison.

“Get your knees up, Ganja!” Michelle gave instructions as they ran. “Detox, Roxxxy, stop chattering and get moving! You run like a baby deer, Lasky!”

Jinkx got a stitch in her side halfway through the third lap while Shangela raced on her little legs to beat Trixie in first place. Then, all bets were off as class was forgotten, and every girl ran for their life to the finish line. Jinkx and Adore brought up the rear with the others filing in behind Sharon and Alaska.

“Alright, girls, show me what you learned this summer. I want every single serve going over.”

They lined up in this order based on who was most confident in their serving abilities: Sharon, Alaska, Jinkx, Alyssa, Courtney, Katya, Trixie, Detox, Roxxxy, Shangela, Adore, Trixie, and Laganja. Everyone got their ball over except Adore and Laganja.

“Good job, ladies. Do it ten more times. Don’t injure anybody. Volleyball is not a contact sport.”

After almost thirty minutes of laughter, encouragement, and backhanded compliments mostly stemming from Rotox (Detox and Roxxxy) towards Jinkx and Sharon, the girls were exhausted. However, Alaska and Sharon were in a battle of their own. Well, Sharon was locked in competition with the oblivious blonde. Every time Alaska scored, she received high fives and smiles from her teammates, making Sharon’s blood run cold. Years of struggling in the sport had made Alaska yearn for any positive feedback about her abilities, but Sharon had always been the best and wanted to stay that way.

The practice ended within an hour and left them with the promise of sore limbs and tired eyes the next morning. The girls returned to the locker room, minus Adore.

“I need to speak with you.”

Adore tried to be brave and walked to the bleachers, “Yes?”

“What’s wrong, Adore?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been slacking recently.”

Ready to break down, Adore bit her lip, “It’s just hard when it seems like I can’t do anything right.”

“You just have to get better, you’re only a sophomore.”

“Volleyball is my safe space, and if I can’t even accomplish something simple like an overhand serve, what business do I have playing anymore?”

“That’s your choice, dear, but I want you to think about it. I know I’ve been hard on you, it’s not personal.”

“I’ll think about it.”

When Adore returned to the locker room, she wrinkled her nose at the overbearing scent of Victoria’s Secret perfume and mix of deodorants. Every girl was chit-chatting amongst their chosen groups. Alaska was sitting in between Roxxxy and Detox while they discussed the ongoing relationship of Gigi and Crystal, two eighth graders that “held hands like second graders.”

“I swear, if they don’t at least kiss by the end of the year-“ Roxxxy was cut off by Detox.

“Why do you care so much?”

“Because I’m doing art with Gigi and all she ever talks about is this girl. It’s so annoying, but I’m practically being forced to care.”

“I think it’s cute,” Alaska supplied.

Detox laughed, “Lasky, you think everything is cute.”

Laganja was showing off her handstand to Alyssa while Shangela inspected boxes.

“Mama, look at me, I’m gonna slay that dance competition Friday, okurrr?”

“Hey, Alyssa,” Shangela held up a blue cardboard cube, “you think I could fit in this?”

The brunette tilted her head, “Maybe, we could work that into our routine.”

Jinkx and Sharon were whispering, probably about sneaking alcohol later that night, if Adore had to guess. Trixie and Katya were enthralled by a story Courtney was telling.

“I was almost a model,” she threw her strawberry blonde hair back, “so they say, “Can you do sexy?” And I’m like, “Courtney can do sexy.” Like it was really great. I didn’t get the part though. I think I was just too pretty for them.”

Adore settled into the empty spot on the floor, surrounded by colorful shirts, discarded in lieu of after practice apparel. Nobody asked her about her meeting, and for that, she was grateful. It was very embarrassing when her friends were doing so well, but Adore was struggling. She slung her mostly empty grey backpack over her shoulder and waved to Langanja, still upside down, blonde hair flying everywhere.

“Bianca will know what to do,” Adore whispered while she sat beside the parking lot.

She pulled out her phone and selected the contact name at the top of favorites. Waiting patiently, something she wasn’t used to, Adore blanked. Her mouth fumbled for a greeting when she heard the familiar rasp on the other end.

“Hello?”

Her eyes widened, but she managed to come up with, “Hey, it’s Adore.”

“What’s up?”

Bianca Del Rio, the class clown from New York, was Adore’s best friend, most of the time. When Adore needed a homecoming dress, B was there to sew a dress. When Adore broke up with her first boyfriend, B read him to filth on social media. The senior was sweet, though she hated to admit it.

“I think I wanna quit.”

“Volleyball?” Bianca showed genuine concern.

“No, smoking.” Adore joked. “Yeah, I think I’m gonna quit.”

B went into her motherly tone, “Look, mermaid, I get it, but you love this. I’ll come to all your games and drive you home. We’re gonna have fun this year.”

Adore’s parents were always working or away on trips that didn’t involve her, so she hitched a ride with the other girls for most games. Last year, she met Bianca, who had a car and didn’t mind taking a break from doing homework or nothing to drive her favorite Chola to games. They sang to decent songs and enjoyed the peace and quiet of country backroads. The road trips calmed Adore’s anxiety, a nice change from the crowded, loud bus rides.

“I don’t know.”

“Hey, just think about it. Your next practice is in two days, you’ve got time. How about I drive you to school tomorrow?”

Adore smiled unwillingly, “You were going to do that anyway.”

“Maybe, but don’t let the word get out. I’ve got a reputation of rudeness to uphold.”

“Okay, thank you,” Adore feared that her nasally voice would give away the fact that she was close to tears, but if Bianca caught on, she was nice enough not to say anything.

“No problem, go show those girls how pretty and smart and Libra-y you are.”

She hung up with a wide grin and hope.


	2. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Violet make an appearance. Plans for Jinkx’s slumber party are made. We get more information about why Sharon hates Alaska. Tryouts next chapter. Submit your favs to be in it if you want.

As much as the girls wanted the next day to fly by, it crawled past at a snail’s pace. Tryouts and captain selection would be held Wednesday, and the girls had differing opinions. In English class, Roxxxy was without Detox, but that didn’t stop her from making mean comments.

“Hey, Trixie, what are you thinking about tryouts? Do you know anyone who’ll show up?”

The blonde chewed her pencil daintily, “Well, I heard Violet and Pearl talking about it over lunch yesterday.”

“Yeah,” Roxxxy rolled her eyes, “that’s just what we need, those two inexperienced idiots ruining things.”

“Oh, Katya said they were really nice.”

“They did cheer together last year for winter sports. Violet’s a twig, she couldn’t manage to spike if she tried. And Pearl will be too busy flashing the football players to join practice.”

“Really?”

“Definitely.”

It wasn’t much, but the buzz of planting gossip in nearby students’ heads was enough to get her through lunch. Sometimes, Roxxxy felt insecure and horrible about herself. Bullied as a child, she found the only way to overcome the hate was to toss it right back. It also didn’t help that her mother had abandoned her, and she’d been taken in by her grandmother at a young age. She covered insecurity with hair dye and sparkly clothes. It worked. 

She started playing volleyball as a freshman with Detox. Neither girl seemed very excited until the first game. Whether it was the exhilaration of winning or the loud cheering, the two stuck with the sport. Now, during junior year, their teammates loved and supported them, but neither was treated like sweet Alaska. Even though they adored her, this made them very bitter in regard to the taller girl. It also didn’t help that Alaska had won a spot on the Homecoming royal court last year, something Roxxxy envied her for.

Roxxxy slammed down her lunch tray, “Why should we have to accept more girls onto the team? It’s complete bull.”

“I agree,” unsurprisingly, Detox seconded, “They’ve probably never picked up a volleyball in their life and they’re gonna ruin our team.”

“We’ve worked hard to achieve this level of perfection, and I’m not about to let them mess it up.”

Alaska was quiet through the interaction. As usual, she was reading a book and chewing slowly on an apple. She didn’t really care if some freshman wanted to move up to varsity or get some new blood in, as Michelle liked to call it.

“Lasky, are you still coming to Jinkx’s on Saturday?” Detox asked. “If you don’t, Roxxxy won’t come, and I don’t want to go if you guys don’t.”

“I think so. Is it dress up themed again?”

“Always is, babe,” Roxxxy shrugged, “you know Jinkx.”

“Is she going as Liza Minelli or Bette Davis?”

Detox thought about it, “Dela says she’s doing both. Like half and half. Super cool.”

“What are you going as?”

“Marie Antoinette.”

Roxxxy rolls her eyes, “I’m not following Jinkx’s stupid rules. I’m going as myself.”

“Oh, that’s nice.” Alaska compliments. “I think I’ll be Eve.”

“You’re not religious,” Detox states the obvious.

“Well, yeah, but it’s cute.”

“So, you’re going to be naked? Bet Pearl wishes she thought of that.”

“Roxxxy,” Alaska sighs, “you need to stop being so rude to her. What did she ever do to you?”

“You don’t remember? We were in science and Principal Ru came in...”

It was in the middle of a lesson on clouds or something, like any of the students would remember after what happened next.

“Pearl Liasion,” the intercom blared, “Pearl Liasion to the principal’s office.”

Rumors flew about what good girl Pearl could’ve done to warrant a trip to the principal’s office. Roxxxy, the usual head of the rumor mill, was weirdly quiet.

“Hey, what do you think happened?” Joslyn Fox’s high voice squealed from the first row.

Rolaskatox was in their sophomore year with Pearl and Violet, so naturally, they knew what was going on. Two days prior, on a Sunday, Pearl had skipped out on school mandated community service to go shopping with Violet. Roxxxy was the one who told, but neither Alaska or Detox could figure out why.

“Roxxxy Andrews to the principal’s office!” Called the speaker again.

“That’s with three x’s like her dress size,” Detox chimed in with an old joke, originally Alaska’s.

A few strained smiles acknowledged her joke, but mostly, students were just confused.

“That witch sold me out,” Roxxxy muttered, “I’ll get her for that.”

Alaska gave a shy pat on the back to her angry friend, “I’ll take your books to Spanish.”

“Thanks.”

Heads turned to catch a glimpse of the untouchable Roxxxy Andrews slouching her stance on her way to certain doom. Well, maybe it wasn’t quite so terrible for her, but students definitely felt the tension in the room.

In the front office, Pearl was using her freshman year debate skills to campaign her way out of detention.

“Principal Ru,” she began, “I had the fullest intentions to fulfill my responsibilities at the food drive.”

“It was a bake sale,” he corrected.

“Yes, but you see, recently, my grandfather passed.” Pearl fibbed because her grandfather’s passing over two years ago had nothing to do with skipping the bake sale. “He died, choking on cookies.”

“Do you really expect me to believe that?”

“Not really, but if you did, it’d make this a lot easier on me.”

“Miss Liasion, I don’t take well to lying. Or lame excuses. Now, I will have to-“

“Roxxxy Andrews lied on her community service forms,” Pearl leapt to throw her under the bus in the hopes to save herself.

Now, it’s not as though Pearl was a horrible person or that she intended to get Roxxxy suspended. Either way, she had run out of options and time.

“Really?”

“Yeah, every single one of them. She says she’s helping out at her grandma’s boutique, but she’s really off eating with Phi-Phi.”

“Well, that will lessen your punishment,” Ru thought about it, “but you will serve two afternoon detentions.”

“Thank you.”

“Mr. Matthews, send Roxxxy Andrews in,” the principal instructed.

Pearl sat back with a pleased grin on her face. Roxxxy did get on her nerves quite a bit, so Pearl wasn’t exactly bothered. She was, in fact, annoyed when she was forced to stay in the office while Roxxxy was scolded.

“You’re a good student, Roxxxy, I don’t understand why you would break the honor code like this.”

The two girls sat stone still, elbows hugged to their sides, in the uncomfortable hard-backed chairs. Eventually, they were dismissed, and Roxxxy was given three detentions. They escaped to the blue and white tiled hallway, scowling at each other. It was a tense stare down between the two until Pearl spoke up.

“Do I have something on my face?” The blonde inquired, cocking a brow.

With the hallway eerily empty and quiet, both girls could feel the anger radiating off the other. 

“Yeah, it’s called stupidity,” Roxxxy fumbles because she was never the best at reading.

Pearl rolled her eyes and returned to the science lab. The bell rang, causing the hall to be flooded with overexcited students.

“And that’s why I hate Pearl Liasion,” Roxxxy finished.

Alaska munched on the core of her apple while Detox spoke animatedly about why she hated Violet Chachki.

“She’s absolutely terrible! All ‘oh-la-la-look-at-me.’ She thinks an 18 inch waist makes her special. Sideshow freak.”

The list went on about why Violet was the scum of the earth, but Alaska spaced out. She had no room to judge people or hate them. Sure, some people rubbed her the wrong way, but she rarely ever went on rants about it like Detox and Roxxxy. The bell rang, leaving Alaska to walk to her class without her two friends. She thought about a lot of things like volleyball and school, but she didn’t really pay attention until she slammed right into her childhood idol, Sharon Needles.

“Watch where you’re going,” she gritted a response to the blonde’s clumsiness.

Alaska didn’t hate Sharon, she just couldn’t. Sharon and Alaska were vastly different people with nothing in common in their minds. When they were children, Alaska skipped around in butterfly flower crowns and pretended to be queen of the universe while Sharon discussed the state of the economy and slowly gave up on any goodness left in the world. 

Then high school came. Both girls made fine grades, but sports were Sharon’s domain. Since she had been alone most of her childhood, she found ways to entertain herself like sneaking off in the afternoons and going swimming Jinkx and her cousins. They played baseball with cracked bats and beat up balls. By the end of fifth grade, Sharon had built up lean muscle and ran the mile faster than anyone in her class.

Alaska, on the other hand, preferred brain over brawn. She traded sundresses for plaid uniforms, daycare for private school, and friends for textbooks. Throughout the fifth grade, she had many a debate over having to partake in activities like dodgeball or kickball. When her physical education teacher told her it was a must, she phoned the headmaster who accepted her plea to trade PE for physics. Yeah, she was that kid.

Then, Alaska’s parents found a new school, the one Sharon had attended for years. The blonde walked knock kneed into algebra the first day of school with a bag of jellybeans and a smile. Sharon kicked her combat boots onto the back of Alaska’s chair during science, and they became sworn enemies. 

Forced by her father to take an extracurricular, Alaska found a lack of clubs for sixth graders and was stuck with volleyball. Her coach called her, “a natural bench holder downer.” This resulted in his suspension and later firing when Alaska presented evidence that he was using his Christmas bonus to buy drugs. 

Sharon was a natural at the sport. Her strong shoulders made hitting and serving easier, but she had one problem: Sharon hated listening to leadership. She was a one woman team, and as everyone knows, volleyball is a team sport. Everyone loved her during the games, but during practice, they slouched down and gossiped about the awful things she said to them.

Alaska hated gossiping and stayed out of it. Sharon didn’t care that Alaska hardly ever improved because she tried the hardest, but she hated the little genius for memorizing rotations and correcting Sharon at every turn. The oblivious girl paid no attention to Sharon’s harsh critiques or obvious glares whenever the new coach put her in. 

This continued until about tenth grade when Sharon’s anger went to far, and the recipient began to cry after every practice in the girl’s bathroom. For reasons she could not understand, Sharon hated her. Sure, she wasn’t the best on the team, but she enjoyed playing and was always eager to participate. That was enough, right? No, not for Sharon. Alaska trained in the off season, so she would come back better than ever and show her that she belonged on the team just like everyone else. 

It was never a competition in Alaska’s mind, but in Sharon’s, everything was a jab at her abilities. Once, they were forced to be in a group together, and Alaska congratulated Sharon but in doing so, let the other team score. Sharon would not let her live it down for weeks. Sharon always believed Alaska was trying to spite her when the blonde only wanted to impress the older girl.

That’s why, in science class Wednesday morning, a casual game of Kahoot! became a battlefield. They were tied with over 13,000 points, nearly an all-time high for Sharon, child’s play for Alaska. 

“Who’s PartyCityReject?” Mr. Kressley asked the giggling classroom.

Sharon threw her hand in the air. It was a reference to the previous year where Phi-Phi, a beautiful tanned girl with a venomous tone, had told her to “go back to Party City where she belongs.”

“Well, looks like you’re in a tie with MaeWest. Oh, that’s quite a name. Oohhh,” he did his best impression.

Alaska smirked at the teacher’s antics. She always won Kahoot! no matter what the subject or questions. This was not a time for her to lose, especially not to a senior because her classmates would never let her live it down.

He returned his attention to the board, “We’ve got three questions left. Remember, this will be on the test, and the winner will receive three bonus points.”

Sharon hunched down over her phone, thumb hovering over the screen. Alaska flicked her blonde hair out of her face, not phased in the slightest by her classmates’ anxiety. Sharon had more at stake, for in her mind, since she was already losing to Alaska on the volleyball court, she needed something to catapult her to the top. If it had to be a children’s game on classic literature.

“Alright, we’re moving on to the next question,” once the words left Mr. Kressley’s lips, everyone that cared about winning, namely Alaska and Sharon, buzzed in.

“Let’s see, everyone got an answer?” He asked before his tone turned sad. “MaeWest, I’m shocked. You picked C, everyone else got B, and I’m afraid that means your co-lead has been compromised.”

Alaska felt like the world could swallow her whole, and she wouldn’t care. She was in sixth place. Not a follower of sportsmanship, Alaska logged out of the game and didn’t care about the ending. At least, that’s what she told herself. Really, she was fuming and directed all of her attention to the board, hoping somebody else would mess up disastrously to repair her self esteem. The older girls were already talking amongst themselves. Paranoid, Alaska was convinced it was about her.

Bebe, a foreign exchange student from Cameroon whose father was an ambassador, was discussing something in a hushed tone with Tatianna, “Are you...to go?”

“No...last year...awful,” Tati responded quietly, so Alaska hardly picked up on any of her words.

The celebratory balloon that Mr. Kressley insisted on handing to the winner of Kahoot! every time they played felt like a cloud to Sharon. She reveled in the look of disappointment and anger on Alaska’s face as the bell rang.

A fire had been lit under Alaska. It would burn until tryouts that afternoon. Now, she finally hated Sharon Needles, and that was all Sharon really needed.


End file.
